The present invention features a novel fashion accessory, which may be used for a variety of purposes and applications. For example, in some embodiments, the accessory of the present invention is used as a necklace, a bracelet, an anklet, a dog collar, a luggage tag holder, a headband, a hatband, an eyeglasses holder, a backpack accessory, a keychain, the like, or a combination thereof. The present invention is in no way limited to the aforementioned applications.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.